1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated vehicle control system which actively controls the behavior of a vehicle on the basis of a full vehicle dynamic model (hereinafter referred to as a ‘full vehicle model’).
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, concerns related to electronic chassis control systems have been mainly concentrated on the development of independent technologies related to the braking, suspension, driving and steering, and the optimization of the performance of the electronic chassis control system with respect to the respective sub-systems.
Since motion control devices provided to the sub-systems, in particular, different sub-systems, have different purposes and functions and occasionally have mechanical connections, mutual interference inevitably occurs therebetween. In order to avoid a possibility of such interference and maximize the independent effects of respective motion control devices, there is a need to bring about the interaction and interoperability between respective motion control devices.
In order to bring about this interaction and interoperability, cooperative control may be taken into consideration. Such cooperative control is implemented in such a way that, for example, when cooperation with the Electronic Power Steering (EPS) of a steering system is required during a process in which the Electronic Stability Control (ESC) of a braking system controls the behavior of a vehicle, the EPS suitably performs required control in response to a necessary control request signal if the ESC transmits the control request signal via Controller Area Network (CAN) communication.
However, the above-described cooperative control needs rules and control algorithms required for the interaction and coordination between various types of motion control devices. First, as the number of systems to be integrated increases, the number of variables to be considered increases as well, and the construction of a cooperative control system becomes complicated. Second, when coordination between a replaced or additionally installed motion control device and other motion control devices is not accurately conducted, a control request signal from the replaced or additional motion control device is suitably determined to be disturbance by other motion control devices, so that control opposing the control request signal is performed, thus deteriorating the control performance of a cooperative control system.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.